Los Infieles
by saiki19
Summary: Bueno esta historia ia estaba asi k espero k la disfruten Sasuhina si no te gustan las parejas no lo leas
1. Infiel

LOS INFIELES

Hoy me pregunto nuevamente ¿por que nos seguimos viendo? ¿Por qué me gustas tanto?, ¿Por qué te sigo deseando más que la primera vez que nos vimos a escondidas? Y ¿Por qué te amo tanto, como tú a mí?, te espero como siempre dentro del hotel como quedamos pero al verte entrar se me olvida que tu estas casada al igual que yo, que hicimos nuestras vidas hace mucho tiempo, que hasta vivimos en diferentes aldeas, pero que eso no ha sido para nada un impedimento y que al contrario nos sirvió de mucho para que el tiempo que llevamos casados nos veamos casi a diario…

Te sigo viendo, me enamore de ti, de tus ojos negros, tan diferentes a los míos, de tu piel tan pálida como la mía, de tu voz tan ronca y excitante, me besas, me acuestas lentamente, me dices "te amo" al oído y yo le respondo "yo también te amo Sasuke" cuando nos vemos queremos terminar aunque siempre terminamos igual, en el mismo hotel, en el mismo cuarto, en la misma cama…

Siento sus frágiles manos tocando mi cabello, yo toco el suyo tan largo y con los destellos de la luna que logran traspasar por las ventanas del hotel, su cabello azulado se ve aún más hermoso, sus ojos a perlados me ven con un amor que solo me muestra a mí, ni siquiera a ese idiota se los muestra, ella es mía, va a ser mía siempre, no importan los papeles que digan que estamos casados, nuestro amor es más fuerte…

Me empieza a desnudar, me besa despacio, los remordimientos vendrán más tarde, me empieza a tocar muy despacio, pues los dos sabemos que si no lo disfrutamos en este momento, nunca sabremos si mañana… si habrá un mañana para los dos, así que muy despacio yo también le empiezo a quitar la ropa…

Sé que Sakura me va a estar esperando, yo le inventare algo, me lo creerá, siempre lo hace, no entiendo por qué me case con ella, si ni siquiera la amo, Hinata siempre ha ocupado mis pensamientos, mis actos y mi corazón, Sakura no se merece que le haga esto, por eso no la he dejado, cuando la beso pienso en Hinata, cuando la toco pienso que estoy tocando a Hinata, ella nunca ha ocupado ninguna parte de mi mente, así como sé que Naruto ya no significa nada para Hinata…

A quien por mucho tiempo creí el amor de mi vida, en realidad nunca lo fue, Sasuke lo es todo para mí, por eso tenemos mucho cuidado para no levantar sospechas, cuando nos encontramos en la calle, por lo regular solo es de un hola y adiós, aunque por dentro deseemos besarnos y abrazarnos en frente de todos, pero tomamos una mala elección al casarnos con personas que no queremos. Ya estamos desnudos en la cama, saboreándonos el uno al otro, besa cada parte de mi piel igual que yo, disfrutándonos toda la noche, para mañana ya no conocernos de nuevo si nos encontramos…

Nadie entendería el porqué de nuestros falsos amores, nadie lo entendería, esto es más que una aventura, ella es… lo es todo para mí, ella es la única capaz de quitarme la máscara de amargura, es la única capaz de provocarme, es la única capaz de hacerme querer estar con ella para siempre, pero sé que eso es imposible, yo ya no quiero lastimar a más personas con nuestros actos, con nuestro amor, pero al verla en el momento en el que ya somos uno, mi cordura se va al diablo, todos mis sentidos se centran en ella, sé que Naruto no se la merece, él no la quiere lo suficiente, él no la ama como yo, él no la hace gemir como yo, él no la desea como yo, él no la tiene en un altar como yo, el simplemente no es como yo…

Sasuke el amor de mi vida, el que siempre está ahí para mí, el que siempre me hace suya, porque yo ya no soy de nadie más, sé que Sakura sospecha algo, pero no dice nada por miedo a que la deje Sasuke, ella no se lo merece, Naruto no se lo merece, nosotros no lo merecemos, pero mi amor por él es tan fuerte, que ni siquiera el infierno que me espere al morir me atemoriza, porque sé que ahí voy a estar con Sasuke, porque sé que el solamente tiene ojos para mí, lo noto porque cuando ve a Sakura, no la ve con el amor con el que me ve a mí, la mira con tristeza, cuando nos mandan a misiones, solamente a él y a mí, no nos escondemos, nos demostramos nuestro amor cuantas veces podamos. Ya está amaneciendo, me voltea a ver y veo en sus ojos el dolor que seguramente se reflejan en los míos, nos besamos nuevamente con desesperación, hasta que los pulmones nos reclaman aire, el acaricia mis mejillas sonrojadas y me dice mirándome a los ojos "te amo" yo no le respondo y lo vuelvo a besar despacio y por más tiempo, me abraza y me dice que se tiene que ir, yo no le digo nada simplemente nos vestimos, agarramos nuestras mochilas, y saltamos de la ventana, me duele pero sé que mañana nos volveremos a encontrar…

HOLA! SOLO PASABA A DEJARLES ESTA HISTORIA QUE POR ALGUNA RAZÓN ME LA CENSURARON, PERO WENO AHI TA ESPERO K LES GUSTE

LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS EN ESTA HISTORIA **NO ME PERTENECEN **


	2. Solo por un beso

SOLO POR UN BESO

Hoy te estoy esperando, como siempre, como todas las noches que nos podemos ver, esas veces en las que con una sonrisa tierna pero falsa, engañas a Naruto para salir y que yo simplemente le doy un beso a Sakura en la frente para decirle que tengo una misión, ella sin dudarlo me deja salir, aunque ya sepa lo de nosotros, todavía me pregunto ¿Cómo comenzó esto?...

Salgo sin prisa de mi casa, Naruto me ha creído… de nuevo, lo bese antes de salir de casa, pero sus besos no se comparan a los de él, fue por eso que me enamore, iba a haber una fiesta de disfraces y yo había quedado con Naruto de ir, estaba muy emocionada pues era mi tercera cita con el…

Sakura insistió tanto en que fuera a esa estúpida fiesta, que termine yendo, al llegar me senté y vi que Sakura estaba platicando con otro chico, me volteo a ver pero siguió hablando con ese chico, creo que se llama Sai, pero no me preocupo, ni siquiera sentí el más mínimo sentimiento de celos, pero cuando la vi a ella, tan hermosa con ese vestido negro resaltando su piel nívea, su cabello largo amarrado en una elegante coleta , me pare para acercarme un poco más a ella, pero vi que el estúpido de Naruto se acercó a ella y la tomo del brazo…

Sentí por primera vez su mirada, muy discretamente voltee a verlo, su mirada tan profunda y tan cautivadora, se estaba acercando a mí, pero Naruto me tomo del brazo y nos fuimos a otro lado, por primera vez no quería que Naruto estuviera conmigo fue un sentimiento que nunca pensé que podría sentir, pero al ver que salió a la calle, después de cinco minutos salí yo, diciéndole a Naruto que iba a comprar algo, le mentí, le mentí a él, ni yo lo podía creer pero no lo pude evitar, me dijo que si y siguió platicando con Kiba, salí pase como sin verlo hasta que sentí como me abrazo por atrás…

La vi salir de la fiesta…corrí y la abrace antes de que se fuera recargue mi mentón sobre su hombro descubierto, y la chalina que llevaba se la quite para besar su cuello, y seguí un recorrido hasta llegar a su boca, pero ella no me beso, solo se volteo, pude ver en sus ojos aperlados un deje de miedo, así que me acerque un poco para besarle la punta de la nariz, ella entonces se acercó a mí y nos besamos, sus manos primero tacaron mis mejillas, pero luego paso sus brazos atrás de mi cabeza y yo la abrace por la cintura, para poder profundizar el beso…

Ese beso ha sido el más maravilloso recuerdo, cuando se acercó para besarme, lo dude un momento, tenía miedo, pero al verlo a los ojos ese miedo se esfumo, y ahora fui yo la que dio el primer paso, y nos empezamos a besar, acaricie su rostro tan pálido como el mío, estaba frio pero me transmitía un calor que Naruto nunca pudo hacer, pase mis brazos para ponerlos alrededor de su cuello, sentí como con su lengua delineaba mis labios hasta que abrí mi boca para que pudiera explorarla, yo que era inexperta me olvide de todos mis temores acerca de esto, y simplemente me deje llevar…

Ella nunca me había volteado a ver, nunca había tenido ojos para mí, desde que la conocí siempre había amado a ese dobe en secreto, aunque solo era secreto para él, pues los demás lo sabíamos, se veía a leguas, sin embargo esa noche solo tubo ojos para mí, esa noche me volteo a ver solo a mí, como yo solo la volteé a ver a ella…

No paso mucho tiempo cuando anunciaron que Naruto sería el sexto Hokage y que estaba comprometida con él, aunque mi padre fue el que lo decidió yo tampoco me opuse pues ya suficientes vergüenzas lo había hecho pasar como para que en ese preciso momento le dijera que no. Ese día estaba en mi habitación, antes del anuncio, lo único que pude hacer para desahogarme fue llorar, hasta que escuche un ruido de la ventana y al voltear vi a Uchiha, me acerque y lo abrace tan fuerte como pude, no sé por qué lo hice pero encontré mucho alivio en hacerlo…

_..._

Sin dudarlo le respondí el abrazo, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, que no se preocupara, que yo iba a estar con ella, y la bese tanto como pudimos en ese momento, aunque la hubiera visto muy pocas veces supe que estaba enamorado de ella, y que ella lo iba a ser todo para mí, en ese momento, la volví a abrazar le dije que me tenía que ir por que su padre ya iba hacia donde estábamos y por primera vez le dije "Te amo"…

Me quede quieta y una gran emoción recorrió mi rostro haciendo que sonriera y me pusiera roja al instante y mirándolo a los ojos le dije que yo también, un día antes de mi boda cuando me estaba probando el vestido Sasuke me hizo suya, yo ya no le pertenecí a Naruto y nunca le perteneceré a nadie más, después de mi boda Sasuke se casó con Sakura y se fueron a otra aldea muy cercana a Konoha, Naruto comenzó a mandarme a misiones con Sasuke "mi gran amigo" escucho decirle siempre antes de irnos, pero lo que él no sabe es que nos da la oportunidad perfecta para estar juntos, Sakura piensa que Sasuke me va a dejar, estoy segura que ya lo sabe, pero también sabe en lo más profundo de su corazón que él nunca lo hará…

Es momento de mandar mi cordura al diablo, es momento de que la fragancia de Hinata haga que me pierda en su mundo, en mi mundo, en nuestro mundo. En cuanto entra no dudo en correr hacia ella, no dudo en robarle un beso, ese beso que siempre hace que deseé más, ese dulce sabor de su boca que no se compara con ningún otro beso que alguna vez haya dado, ese beso que me recuerda por que comenzamos todo…

¡QUE TAL! ¿LES GUSTO?, ESPERO QUE SI, SABEN NO SABIA BIEN COMO HACERLO PERO ME GUSTO, Y SI QUIEREN ALGO MAS FUERTE POR QUE DICEN MUCHO RUIDO Y POCAS NUECES PUES NADA MAS DIGANME Y PS SE LOS VOY A CUMPLIR, WENO ME DEJAN RECADITOS Y SI NECESITAN ALGO LO ESCRIBEN ¿VA? HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO


End file.
